


A Deal Made

by Hmason



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmason/pseuds/Hmason
Summary: Import from AdultFanfiction All Credit Goes To VFSNAKE
Kudos: 4





	A Deal Made

A Deal Made

Naruto mentally sighed as he looked at the beautiful pink haired woman in front of him by the name of Haruno Sakura. Ever since he became Hokage after the Fourth Shinobi War, captured Sasuke, and holding him for execution for crimes against the Elemental Countries she has been in his office bothering him. She may have been one of Tsunade's last few students after the woman died from her injuries after fighting the real Uchiha Madara, but that didn't give the woman the right to come into his office, and bitch every single day about Sasuke being imprisoned. How she could extract the Uchiha's seed and impregnate herself to revive the bastard's clan to the former greatness it should have been before the Uchiha Massacre occurred.  
Even now the people refused to call it a failed rebellion despite the truth coming out.  
The Councils had been cleaned out after Naruto discovered they had a hand in the whole cover up and spoiling Sasuke to keep him loyal. To keep him so happy in Konoha that it would make him believe he couldn't get such level of happiness anywhere else. So with them liquidated, a new more efficient Council was setup where the Civilian Council was subservient to the Shinobi Council, which was subservient to the Hokage, and the Clan Heads when clan matters were involved.

"Sakura, you know how I feel about this. Sasuke is going to be executed for his crimes and the Uchiha Clan dies with him. End of story!" exclaimed Naruto with Sakura looking pissed off at him with her anger showing.  
As usual.  
"But Sasuke-kun needs to revive his clan. Just because you've had a bad run-in with two Uchiha and a fake doesn't mean Sasuke has to die," countered Sakura despite knowing one of the Uchiha mentioned was Sasuke.  
"A bad run-in? I've had two Chidoris run through my chest when we first fought each other and all because Sasuke wanted some sick new power for his eyes! Those eyes and his bloodline in general are dangerous to everyone! Not just you or me. Everyone! All of the Biju and Jinchuriki out there would be endangered by the Sharingan's power to make them go berserk if used on them. Look what it did with late Mizukage and three-tailed Jinchuriki Yagura, who was ordered by Tobi to start the Bloodline Civil War in Mist! Uchiha Itachi used it on Sasuke to torment him and start the fool on his path for revenge. Sasuke has also tried to use it on both of us or have you forgotten?" Naruto shot back with Sakura now looking away ashamed for a small moment.  
"The new Uchiha Clan could be monitored! Controlled on how far they can go with their eyes," offered Sakura with Naruto shaking his head.

"And what happens when a Hokage comes along who wants to take the clan's power to the next level for a war? Look what happened with Danzo wanting to be Hokage and was close to being its permanent one after Pein's invasion! If he had succeeded, Danzo would have turned me into a weapon of his own creation, and I can't risk my future successor or his successor doing that. Not to mention that any of the Uchiha from of the revived clan could accidentally or intentionally obtain such power before going psycho with it!" stated Naruto and Sakura once more was angry at having her ideas being shot down.  
"You're being unfair!" exclaimed Sakura while throwing a hissy fit more then anything.  
"No! I'm being reasonable! There is a difference. And don't start with the whole 'Tsunade would have allowed it' bull crap speech! She would agree with me on this," Naruto said calmly while Sakura was looking more peeved by the second.  
"Couldn't you at least not execute him? Maybe give him life in prison?!" asked Sakura, as she saw him sigh again, and knew this was the same old dance between them.  
"Sakura I...," said Naruto, but paused in talking before he went deep in thought, and put a hand to his mouth while rubbing his chin to hide the evil smile that was now forming behind it.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura hopefully in the chance Naruto was reconsidering her idea to spare Sasuke's life.  
"You would do anything for Sasuke, would you?" stated Naruto in a questioning tone.  
"Well...yes!" answered Sakura.  
"Anything at all? If I were to command you to do something knowing it would delay the execution order for a small time until the next command...would you do it?" asked Naruto with probing eyes at the woman.  
"Yes! Absolutely!" exclaimed Sakura with conviction.  
"Anything at all? No matter what it was I asked you to do...you would do it? For Sasuke?" asked Naruto with Sakura getting more annoyed by the second.  
"Yes you baka!" exclaimed Sakura with Naruto's smile becoming more fiendish by the second.

"Okay. Let's test that theory. Sakura...suck my dick," ordered Naruto with Sakura looking taken back by the command.  
"W-What? What did you just say?" asked Sakura with Naruto's smile increasing.  
"You heard me. Walk over here, kneel between my legs, unzip my pants, and suck. my. dick!" said Naruto while emphasizing the last three words to the blushing pink haired woman.  
"Absolutely not you perverted baka! I will not do such a horrible thing just so you can get your own pleasure while Sasuke is in jail rotting away!" exclaimed Sakura while Naruto now scowled at her.  
"Sasuke is in jail for helping nearly bring about the end of the known world as we know it. The only reason he still breathes right now is because of me being Hokage. The other Kages want him dead and I'm entitled to agree with them if just to prevent all of them from seeing my hesitation in the matter. They would see it as an act of a hypocrite in the desire for justice before they send teams of their own to do it themselves. So the way I see it, Sasuke's life is hanging by a thread you hold, and the only way he stayed alive is if you get on your knees right now to do what must be done, and extend his miserable life a little while longer. If not...well the Uchiha will be dead by noon tomorrow on my order," stated Naruto with a cold yet calm tone in his voice that didn't care if Sasuke died within the next ten seconds.

"You wouldn't?" challenged Sakura with Naruto smiling again.  
"Are you challenging me Sakura? Your Hokage? If you really want to join your precious Uchiha, I'll charge you with treason right here, right now, and throw you on the execution block with him tomorrow with your voice sealed off so no one has to hear your words on how Sasuke doesn't deserve to die," stated Naruto and Sakura grit her teeth at him.  
"So all I have to do is get you off right? And Sasuke lives?" asked Sakura with Naruto's smile increasing.  
"For now at least. Make no mistake Sakura, he will die, but when that day arrives will all depends on you, and your...skills of persuasion. Don't look at me like that! If you really make me happy I might consider letting you extract the Uchiha's seed personally to one day have his ugly as sin children," answered Naruto with Sakura hesitant to take a step forward.

"When I said I would do anything...I didn't mean this Naruto!" said Sakura before slowly walking behind the desk of the Hokage and got on her knees in front of Naruto.  
"You said you would do anything for your precious 'Sasuke-kun' to make sure he lived to see another day Sakura. That means this too. Now get to it or Sasuke's only known date will be with the executioner on the execution grounds tomorrow," command Naruto in a firm tone and saw Sakura unzip his pants before reaching in to take his already hardening member that was much bigger then she expected.  
'No wonder Hinata blushed when she saw him all the time. Its huge. She must have been spoiled silly with this thing before getting pregnant,' thought Sakura, as she let out a very nervous "gulping" sound, and looked up at Naruto now giving her an amused look.  
"Surprised? You didn't think I was tiny in this department, did you?" questioned Naruto seeing the woman blush.  
"No! I just...I didn't expect it to be this big" countered Sakura while rubbing it slowly up and down since she didn't want to put this monster in her mouth just yet.  
"Sure you did. Now stop stalling and suck my dick!" commanded Naruto in a tone that told Sakura to do it or else.  
'This is for Sasuke-kun. This is for Sasuke-kun,' thought Sakura, as she repeated that in her mind while taking his monster between his legs, and putting it in her mouth before sucking on the thing.

"Not bad. Hinata is clearly better at this, but she did it for me all the time before getting pregnant so the fact she's better isn't really surprising," stated Naruto while moaning at the sensation of her mouth while feeling Sakura's hands work the rest of his length and massaging his balls.  
'No shit. How Hinata could take this thing in her mouth much less her pussy is beyond me,' thought Sakura while she kept working his shaft quickly so he could cum and leave this pig of a Hokage.  
"Do it slower. I want this to last," stated Naruto while keeping his hand on the back of her head and took more command of her pace.  
Sakura groaned mentally at her plan to get Naruto to cum quickly and leaving had failed before it could truly begin. She shouldn't be surprised since the blonde sitting in the chair had always desired this from her and Sakura had felt a sense of pleasure in denying him the one thing he could never have in life. Of course it left after Naruto got back from his honeymoon with Hinata and had that "I love sex" look on his face with his wife glowing like a supercharged neon sign.

'Considering what was in my mouth right now...I can honestly see why,' thought Sakura, as she kept sucking on his shaft, and using her hands to further stimulate what she could not with her mouth.  
Naruto looked down at Sakura while she had her eyes closed at this point and suspected she was thinking about Sasuke with the Uchiha being in this position with her over him. The blonde didn't really care if she did or not so long as Sakura focused on getting him to cum down her throat. His new found plan for this woman, who apparently had Uchiha fan girl tendencies was going to happen, and nothing was going to stop the Sixth Hokage from seeing nothing short of success occurred from his actions here today.  
Speeding up his thrust, Naruto let out a groan at getting close to cumming soon, and felt Sakura was increasing her suction on him to speed things along. It was clear she wanted to end this now and Naruto was getting closer to his release with each passing second. When he did release after letting out a long moan, not even bothering to give her a heads up, Naruto held her head in place while his seed entered her mouth, and felt the woman try to pull back. However, he kept Sakura in place with the pink haired kunoichi looking up at him with angry, and slightly pleading eyes to let her pull back. But Naruto refused and sent her a look to not defy him in this before seeing her cheeks start to puff out.

"Swallow it bitch. You want your precious Sasuke-kun to live past tomorrow? Swallow my cum," commanded Naruto with Sakura scowling at first like she was calling his bluff, but when it became difficult to hold all his cum, the woman started to swallow, and tried to ignore the pleased look on the blonde's face.  
After finishing, Naruto pulled out of her mouth, and put away his monster while Sakura slowly stood up before walking around the Hokage's desk. The woman had a look of pure anger, humiliation, and embarrassment on her face while Naruto himself had a look of gratification on his face.  
"And Sasuke-kun's not going to be executed?" asked Sakura with Naruto nodding with his grin never leaving.  
"For now. I'll see you back here again in a few days for another one of your persuasive visits," stated Naruto with Sakura looking shocked and angrier.  
"You mean I have to do it again! Once wasn't enough for you?!" exclaimed Sakura while fighting the urge to beat Naruto within in an inch of his life.  
"You didn't think Sasuke was going to be spared his execution simply from one blowjob, did you Sakura? No. You want him to have his execution delayed long enough to extract his seed for impregnating yourself with future Uchiha? Then this is what you have to do until I say so. Any and every command I give you in this office will ensure Sasuke lives another day and how well you perform gives him more then just one. While your service to me today wasn't bad, it could be better, but I've decided to be merciful, and give the Uchiha a few days longer to live. In three days, I expect you back here, and I expect you to improve when its time for a repeat performance. Otherwise...I'll sign the order and you won't get your wish to be the Mother of Sasuke's bastard children," answered Naruto and saw Sakura shaking with untold anger before slumping slightly in defeat.

"Can't you give him four days?" asked Sakura before seeing Naruto frown at her.  
"Its three days or I sign the order right now," Naruto answered coldly while Sakura jerked back like she was punched in the face before the woman started walking out of the office.  
'How did this happen? How did this go so wrong?' thought Sakura, as she got near the door, and was practically in a daze.  
"Oh one more thing Sakura," said Naruto to make the kunoichi stop walking.  
"Yes?" asked Sakura with Naruto's smile becoming devious again.  
"Don't come in here anymore wearing a bra or panties. And wear a very short skirt with the same going for your shirt being several sizes too small so your breasts look bigger," answered Naruto with Sakura blushing red with embarrassment at the order.  
"Yes...Hokage-sama," replied Sakura before leaving.

(Three Days Later)  
Naruto was enjoying himself. The pile of paperwork was being handled smoothly and all because of one Haruno Sakura sucking him off underneath his desk. The slurping sound Sakura was making filled the silence of the room, as she was pleasing her Hokage with the purpose of sparing Uchiha Sasuke a quick execution without any chance of the man having a means to revive his clan. For the past three days, Sakura began to practice her oral sex skills, studying the medical books that told where to stimulate the organ, and how to help the man she would be pleasing be very happy with her work.  
"Much better then last time. I see you really want Sasuke to live past today. This is worth another three days. Maybe four IF you can make it worth four," said Naruto with Sakura looking up at him with determination in her eyes.  
'Four?! I'll make it so you give Sasuke-kun a whole week!' thought Sakura, as she began to work in earnest to make that goal happen, and heard Naruto moan loudly as a result.  
A knock at the door however, nearly ruined everything, and Sakura's eyes widened in horror while looking up at Naruto looking down at her.

"Keep sucking and don't try anything that would give away your position. If you do, then Sasuke's life is over!" commanded Naruto silently with Sakura nodding a bit and kept on using her mouth to please him while the blonde Hokage ordered whoever was outside to come in.  
"Here is the mission report you requested Hokage-sama," said a voice Sakura didn't recognize, but the way this guy (judging from the voice) was talking to Naruto, it was clear this was a Shinobi of Jounin rank, or possibly ANBU so the need to be discreet in pleasing the blonde was crucial.  
"Excellent. Everything here seems to be in order. Keep up the good work," answered Naruto smiling at the man.  
"If you don't mind Hokage-sama, I would like to stay, and talk to you further. Unless you are busy of course," said the man and Naruto smiled while sensing Sakura almost freeze in her sucking before looking up in him.  
He didn't look back.  
"Sure! It beats doing paperwork. Let's talk," Naruto answered calmly while leaning back and gave Sakura a discreet quick look to tell the woman to continue her blowjob.  
Meanwhile, Sakura was fighting the urge to bite down on Naruto's monster to reveal just how perverted the man really was to the guy talking to him, but refrained knowing that it would result in Sasuke being killed sooner, and decided to endure it for the Uchiha. She was on a mission to ensure the Uchiha Clan had a chance of being revived and would put up with the means to achieve her goal no matter what. As she kept sucking Naruto's cock, Sakura was also forced to hear the two men were talking about casual things, and wished they would finish so she could finish pleasing Naruto.

"I see you for drinks later Hokage-sama?" asked the Konoha Shinobi.  
"Yeah. Maybe. I still have a lot of stuff to do and my wife needs me at home more due to the pregnancy," answered Naruto with the man smiling.  
"You're a lucky man sir. Thanks for your time Hokage-sama," said the Konoha Shinobi before leaving the room.  
Naruto let out a sigh and looked down at Sakura, who was giving him a glare that told him she did not like how he kept things going for so long.  
"Well done Sakura-chan. He didn't know you were down there sucking my dick. You did well," said Naruto happily, as he patted the woman's head, and heard her growl at him for it though the action only brought about pleasure.  
'You're just lucky I didn't bite your thing off,' thought Sakura while feeling him take back control of the pace in which she was throat fucking him.  
"Considering how well you've been doing Sakura-chan I'm going to say you've given old Sasuke-teme a nice five day extension on life!" said Naruto before groaning and shot his load into Sakura's mouth with the woman swallowing all of it.  
When Naruto pulled out, some excess cum shot out onto Sakura's face, and landed on her hair too. She looked completely humiliated from her current position and it didn't help that the air conditioning vent was behind the Hokage's chair and was on full blast so the cool air would reach between her legs. Even worse was her shirt was pulled up during that time when she came in earlier to prove that she had indeed come to see him without a bra on and Sakura's nipples had become hard overtime by the cool air from the vents.

"Well at least one of us liked it," said Sakura miserably before getting the excess stuff off of her as much as possible before getting out from under the desk to leave.  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Naruto while zipping up and saw Sakura stop in her tracks.  
"I'm leaving for the day. I sucked your cock, made you cum, and got Sasuke five days worth of time to live. I'll be back in five days," answered Sakura with Naruto smirking at her.  
"But we're not done yet," stated Naruto with Sakura glaring at him while putting her shirt down and turning to leave.  
"Yes we are! I've sucked your dick all this time since I came in today. I have swallowed all your cum to the point where it looks like I ate too much. Now if you will excuse me Hokage-sama, I'm going to throw this stuff up, and prepare for our next appointment," said Sakura heatedly and moved to the door before she felt killer intent aimed at her back that made the woman stop.  
"No you're not. And if you move to open that door I'm signing the order to have Sasuke executed," replied Naruto while Sakura looked back at him.  
"We have a deal!" exclaimed Sakura with Naruto glaring at her.

"The deal was for you to obey my every command. I'm telling you that we are not done here and you are to stay. You disobey me and walk out that door...the deal is off and Sasuke will be dead tomorrow. Not only that, but I'll order Sasuke to be castrated to make sure no one can extract anything him, and produce any further Uchiha. Now turn around and come back here right NOW!" commanded Naruto with Sakura glaring at him for a second, but relented moments later, and walked over to the desk.  
"Now what?" asked Sakura while Naruto got up from his chair.  
"Put your hands on the desk and spread your legs," answered Naruto with Sakura looking shocked at his words.  
"W-What? Why?" asked Sakura, but rather then answer her, Naruto pushed the woman towards the desk, and spread her legs himself with one of his own before grabbing one of her breasts almost violently in a way that made the woman squirm.  
"No more talkback Sakura. No more questioning my commands. I would have thought by now you would understand that after sucking my dick. After all, you are doing this for Sasuke, and you did say that you would obey without question. I've been patient in letting you come to terms with that part of the deal, but now my patience has gone thin, and I'm not in a merciful mood after your show of defiance moments ago. So here is how things are going to work from now on. I give you an order, you obey the order without question, and don't complain no matter what. You do anything like question or complain when the order is given and Sasuke is a dead man. Do you understand?" replied Naruto into her ear and Sakura nodded while failing to hold back the moan that escaped her mouth.

"I understand. I'm sorry Hokage-sama," replied Sakura before letting out a sigh of relief when she felt his hand leave her breast.  
But she nearly stood straight up when he lifted the back of her short skirt up had Naruto not forced Sakura back down with a hand to her back. Before she could protest further, Naruto began slapping Sakura's ass with hard strikes that made the woman cry out in pain with each hit, and further enforcing the position that the blonde's words were law. That she was to obey him or be punished in a way that also brought him a perverse sense of amusement. When he finished, Sakura expected Naruto to pull down her skirt, or at least move away so she could do it herself. Instead, the sound of something vibrating reached her ears, and when Sakura turned around...her eyes widened.  
"You'll have THIS in your pussy for the next five days Sakura. Its battery is powered by my chakra so its not going to fail anytime soon," said Naruto while showing her the large pink vibrator and quickly shoved it into the woman before she could do anything.  
It was a good thing Naruto put a Sound Barrier Jutsu up before smacking her ass because the blonde was sure Sakura's scream would have been heard all the way in Iwa or at the very least wake the dead. Sakura herself tried to buck her hips and escape this sudden intrusion, but Naruto surprisingly held her firmly bent over in place with strength she did not know he had, and felt herself bucking harder the more the blonde inserted the large item deep within her pussy. Sakura's eyes rolled upward, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and was moaning heavily by the time Naruto pushed the object to the limit of her womanhood. Moving away from her, Naruto grinned at the sight before him, and took out the remote to the vibrator before turning the vibration level up higher then when he first put it in.

"B-Baka! Stop it. Turn this thing off. P-Please!" begged Sakura while finding herself now falling to her knees, panting heavily, and looking up at Naruto with various emotions in her eyes.  
"No. You have to endure it for five days Sakura-chan. And the vibrator also has a seal on the thing so that will tell me if you remove it from your horny pussy," stated Naruto with a shit eating grin and Sakura growled at him.  
"Shut up baka! The only thing I will ever want in my pussy is Sasuke-kun's dick so I can have a chance at having his children and I would them it too if you would let me see him before his execution!" exclaimed Sakura while Naruto growled angrily at her and turned the level up on the vibrator to make the woman gasp.  
"You always were a one track minded bitch. Even with all the training you did under the old hag to become a strong kunoichi, you still are an Uchiha fan girl deep down, and its up to me to break it that part of you forever. Tsunade couldn't and didn't do it because she saw too much of herself in you when she was your age. Only back then, she was the fan girl of Orochimaru, and would always beat up Ero-Sennin because he was considered to be the 'loser' of the group. History tends to repeat itself it seems in certain special cases regarding Genin team 7, don't you think?" replied Naruto with his grin returning.

"Shut up!" was all Sakura could say to him before Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled the kunoichi up.  
"Do you want another spanking? Do you want to be stripped naked and dangling in the village square with the word 'SLUT!' stamped on your forehead? Because that's what I'm going to do if you don't stop defying me!" commanded Naruto with his eyes now burning crimson with slits for pupils.  
"You wouldn't," challenged Sakura, but her words were weak, her body aching with the pleasure of the vibrator weakening her resolve to fight back, and it didn't help that Naruto viciously grabbed one of the woman's breasts.  
"Who here is the one with a large vibrator nearly the size of my dick currently jammed up their pussy?" countered Naruto with his rhetorical question.  
"I...I understand," Sakura said submissively.  
"I thought so. Now get out of my sight and pull your skirt down. Only I have the honor of seeing your ass and pussy. One more thing, when you see me in five days, your shirt is to be one with a zipper so I can easily get to your tits, and wear tight ass hugging shorts next time too," commanded Naruto before slapping her ass one more time before pushing her to the door with Sakura struggling to stand and pull the short skirt down while missing his smirk once more.  
The reason for the smirk? The guy Naruto was talking to was in fact a Shadow Clone in a henge to fool Sakura and test her oral skills in being discreet!

(Five Days Later)  
Sakura grit her teeth in frustration, as she waited outside of the Hokage's Office since he was apparently was in a big meeting, and had to wait until it was over. While she waited, the vibrator in her pussy would move up and down at different levels, meaning Naruto was playing with the controls while in the meeting, and was intent of driving her NUTS! The damn thing had been inside of her for the past five days moving up and down at random times. She had orgasms at random times, stained her skirts, shorts, nightgowns, and length shirts that went down past to her thighs from cumming hard.  
When she walked, sat down, bent over, and any kind of activity in general caused the woman's pussy to go just as crazy. Her own body was betraying her and it was unfair to Sakura since she didn't even like Naruto in this sense. Yet ever since he had asked her what she herself would do to prolong Sasuke's execution, Sakura had sucked his dick twice, swallowed his cum to the point where she looked her belly was full, and now had a pleasure toy almost as big as the monster between his legs stuffed nice and tight into her pussy while waiting to see him for another round of his perverted antics.  
Even her dreams weren't safe. While it was difficult to sleep with a certain item in her to keep the woman up at night, Sakura's mind was able to nod off for a time,

but the dreams would always have her being taken by Naruto in the most perverse way, and her enjoying it of all things! She had dreams where she would see herself being fucked by Naruto, the people she called friends watching, laughing at her, her expression of sexual bliss, and them cheering Naruto on while calling Sakura a slut. Other times, she would dream of being fucked by Naruto in front of Sasuke, her desired lover for a village traitor bound on the execution block, and watching the two go at it. Meanwhile Sakura's third person self was seeing her other self being fucked had begun calling Sasuke horrible names while praising the blonde Hokage for doing what the Uchiha traitor wasn't man enough to do with any woman.  
Sakura's dreams would sometimes have her calling Sasuke a pathetic, tiny limp dick for a coward, and was a disgrace to men everywhere. How he could never satisfy any woman and was possibly gay while dying a virgin. At the same time, both Sakuras would see the executioner appear behind Sasuke with a big ax, and saw it coming down on the Uchiha before the executioners hood was removed to reveal Naruto while the one fucking her from behind came hard into her pussy while she herself came from the intense fucking before waking up.

And staining her bed sheets in the process.  
Her thoughts on the matter ended when the meeting Naruto had also ended and the doors opened to see the Councils along with the Clan Heads leaving the room. Sakura hoped the Inuzuka Matriarch didn't smell her current situation with those enhanced senses and didn't see Tsume react when walking by.  
"Were you waiting long?" asked Naruto with a smile on his face when Sakura walked into the room and shut the door.  
"You know I was," replied Sakura hotly while walking over to his desk.  
"How have you been since your last time in here?" asked Naruto with Sakura squirming a bit when got to his desk.  
"Busy. You?" asked Sakura hotly since she wasn't in the mood for talking while walking over to Naruto, but before she could kneel to get this over with by doing what she knew he wanted her to do, the blonde surprised her by grabbing the woman's crotch, and saw him smile while she gasped in surprise while hearing a wet sound being made from the contact.  
"I've been busy enough. 

Being Hokage of Konoha is hard work you know. Paperwork, meetings, spend time with the family, training to be at the top of my game in the event there is an attack against the village, or a war suddenly popping up. It would be stupid of me to not be constantly at the top of my game now that I've reached my goal of being the leader of the village. Not that easy either since many didn't want me to be Hokage in the first place with you at one point scoffing at my dream. Do you remember?" answered Naruto while loving the feeling of wetness in his hands that was leaking out of Sakura's tight fitting shorts that looked like she was wearing a thin secondary skin.  
It barely hid the vibrator that was sticking out past her pussy.  
"S-Stop d-doing t-that N-Naruto! Just l-let me s-suck y-your dick and me d-d-done with IIIIIIITT!" Sakura nearly shrieking at the end when Naruto grabbed her clit through the tight shorts and gave it a harsh twist to the right.  
She came hard with her already overly sensitive pussy gushing cum juice and staining her shorts to the point where you almost looked like she peed herself. 

The sudden sensation made Sakura grab the arm rest of Naruto's chair and saw him smirking at her with that cocky smirk he was known for when having someone in the palm of his hands.  
"We'll be done when I say we are done Sakura-chan," replied Naruto firmly yet playfully before unzipping her shirt pushing it down to her elbows while her breasts jiggled in front of his eyes and then grabbed the orbs in his hands.  
'"N-Naruto! Don't t-touch me t-there!" exclaimed Sakura, as she hated it when he touched her breasts, and knew just where to touch to make her body burn up with pleasure.  
"I'll touch you anyway I want Sakura-chan. Now get on your knees and do your thing only use these wonderful tits of yours to help. Do this for me...and I'll give you another week extension on Sasuke's life," stated Naruto with Sakura's face was already cherry red from her orgasm and with the blonde already attacking her breasts was getting the pink haired kunoichi ready for another one.

'For Sasuke-kun. For Sasuke-kun. For...,' thought Sakura with her manta being cut short when Naruto put his cock between her tits and the head of it was now in her mouth.  
The blonde Hokage grinned further while he had his hand on the girl's nipples, twisting them left, right, and loving how Sakura was moaning from his actions. The pleasure he was feeling from having his cock being put between Sakura's breasts and was currently second only to Hinata when she did it. As for Sakura's mouth, his monster was currently being sucked, and slobbered over with the woman's tongue giving his head one Hell of a rubbing.  
"If I didn't know any better Sakura-chan, I'd say you were enjoying this almost as much as I am," stated Naruto in a teasing tone while letting out a moan of pleasure and then a chuckle soon after.  
'You wish baka. This is only for Sasuke-kun and me being able to have a chance of being the one to revive his clan when I see him next,' thought Sakura though she didn't look him in the eyes and moaned while mentally cursing Naruto's ability to know what buttons to push to make her feel this way.

As if sensing Sakura's thoughts, Naruto decided to punish her slightly, and gave both her nipples a harsh twist that made the woman cry out in pain. The vibrations caused Naruto to feel an increase in pleasure and came into Sakura's almost unprepared mouth. Acting on instinct, Sakura swallowed his cum, and looked up at Naruto angrily while seeing his face clearly showing he was enjoying this. When he pulled out, some of his excess cum shot out of his cock, and landed on her forehead while Naruto let out a happy sigh from what just happened.  
"That was great Sakura-chan. It won't be long now before you see Sasuke and make him one happy man before his execution," said Naruto knowing that would take some of the girl's anger away.  
"Really? You'll let me see Sasuke-kun?!" asked Sakura excitedly and almost forgot to wipe off the cum from her forehead.  
"I might. IF you let me do one more sexual thing and you don't blackout," stated Naruto with a devious grin on his face.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Sakura nervously while standing now with Naruto doing the same without zipping up.

"Bend over my desk," commanded Naruto and Sakura fidgeted nervously at first, but then thought he was going to take the vibrator out in a way that gave him a sense of pleasure.  
'At least I'll get to see Sasuke soon,' thought Sakura, as she obeyed him, and felt Naruto grab her shorts before pulling them down to her knees while spreading the woman's legs.  
"I've had dreams of this moment with you when I was younger. You finally recognized my greatness, my strength, and praised me for achieving my dream. You were just like this in that dream waiting for me to fuck you silly in this office the day I became Hokage of Konoha," said Naruto while moving the vibrator in her pussy around a bit to make the woman jump a bit.  
"Well your dream is my nightmare. So do what you plan to do so I can finally see MY Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura while moving her hips slightly due to him stimulating her vibrator filled pussy.

'Uchiha fan girl bitch. If that's the way you want it,' thought Naruto, as he parted her ass cheeks, and positioned his cock at the entrance with Sakura realizing what he planned to do.  
"Wait! What are you doing?" asked Sakura while trying to stand up straight, but Naruto made Shadow Clones on either side of her, and kept the woman bent over the desk.  
"You want to see your precious Sasuke-kun. I want to fuck your ass. Its a win-win for everyone," Naruto replied while Sakura tried to struggle a bit though a smack to her ass stopped that for a good few seconds.  
"I never agreed to that Naruto-baka. I'll suck your cock again. I'll let you cum all over my face!" Sakura said desperately while feeling the monster at her asshole her saliva around the tip was being used to lubricate the entrance.  
"Its either this entrance or your pussy. Since one is current filled, I'm going for the one currently vacant. So relax your ass," commanded Naruto before throwing 

a ball gag to one of his clones so when Sakura began to scream it would fit perfectly into her mouth to keep this bitch from screaming too loudly.  
"Don't you dare Naruto. If you do this I'm going to-kjehfhsdh!" exclaimed Sakura, but the ball gag was soon on her mouth, and tied in place with the Shadow Clone giving Naruto the thumbs up to proceed.  
"Just remember Sakura. This is all for being with Sasuke," Naruto shot back and began to slowly enter the woman's ass.  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock, horror, and pain from the intrusion while crying out with her voice being muffled by the ball gag. She tried to buck against him, kick back with her legs, but he was in position where she couldn't hit him anywhere, and the Shadow Clones were making sure her upper body stayed pinned. She heard Naruto grunt, as he struggled to get his monster for a cock inside her ass, and would have clenched her ass if she wasn't in a lot of pain already while going into an act of self-preservation by relaxing that area like Naruto first told her to reduce the pain. When Naruto finally did get himself balls deep in her ass, she felt him rest there for a moment, a chance to adjust to the tightness, and felt him pull back half way before slamming back into her ass. Sakura cried out in shock, a hint of pain, and surprisingly in pleasure at feeling him violate her ass. She didn't understand how the last one could be possible and deep within her mind, Sakura was now beginning to wonder if this was really worth seeing Sasuke, and having his children.

"How can you possibly want to do all this for Sasuke?" said Inner Sakura while limping around in a semi-hissy fit.  
'Sasuke-kun is the last Uchiha. If we can get his seed and be pregnant...!' thought Sakura, but lost any further chance to talk to her Inner Sakura when Naruto gave an extra hard thrust, and gave one of her ass cheeks a hard slap that would leave a red mark.  
"Why would you want to be fucked by Sasuke when you have this stud giving us more orgasms then we've had from dreaming about the Uchiha?" said Inner Sakura and the woman's outside self shocked at hearing this from her Inner Self.  
'Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha. What could be better then him?' thought Sakura and yelped when Naruto's reached around before grabbing one of her breasts again.  
"You're being fucked by the current Hokage! The Ho-Ka-ge!" countered Inner Sakura with touching herself.  
'No! I'm being fucked in the ASS by Naruto-baka! The fact he is the Hokage doesn't make it anything special!' thought Sakura angrily and was even angrier that her own body was enjoying this so much.  
"Says the girl who has been moaning like a street whore the entire time Naruto-kun has been fucking her ass," countered Inner Sakura and Sakura herself was gritting her teeth.  
But not in anger. Not fully. She was also having an orgasm and it wasn't long before she cried out and came hard while Naruto did the same.

"Damn that felt good," said Naruto panting while looking at Sakura's swear covered back and her own panting form with his Shadow Clones letting out a chuckle before removing the ball gag from the girl's mouth.  
"Yeah well...you're done now...right? I can go...see...see Sasuke-kun now?" asked Sakura while trying to turn around though with some difficulty and couldn't see Naruto's face.  
"Not yet Sakura-chan. I think you need to feel just how good it is to be in the Hokage's seat of power," answered Naruto with Sakura looking at him with confusion written on her sweat filled face.  
"What do you mean? That I can have a strap on the size of the vibrator in my pussy and fuck you in the ass?" replied Sakura mockingly despite her body shaking with pleasure while feeling him still hard inside her ass.  
"Nice try, but no. I wouldn't let you do that anymore then I would let Sasuke himself do it with his tiny thing. You two, help me get her to the Hokage's chair, and let's show this Uchiha loving bitch what its like to be sitting in the seat of power," commanded Naruto with his Shadow Clones grabbing each side of the pink haired woman and made their way over to the Hokage's chair.  
Before Naruto sat down in it...hard!

"AAAAHH!" screamed Sakura, as she felt the pain, and pleasure from his action before feeling his hands grab her breasts hard.  
"Isn't' this just wonderful Sakura-chan? You get to sit here in the seat of power that all the Hokages before you have done. Doesn't...it...feel...good?!" asked Naruto while thrusting upward making Sakura bounce upon and down on his cock pounding her ass once again.  
As for Sakura herself, she began moaning again in pleasure now instead of pain since the pain was no longer there, her hands on the chair's armrests, and feeling her mind going to mush. At the same time, Inner Sakura was constantly using this time to make her outer self doubt the purpose of doing this for Sasuke. Asking questions like "Why should she do this for Sasuke?", "What was to be gained from being with the Uchiha once except a brief few thrusts?", and "It would be much better to be the Hokage's bitch then that of a dead Uchiha once the man was executed!" along with other things that Sakura couldn't comprehend at the moment.  
Her mind had drowned in pleasure.  
"So...good. Love...it. Love...your...cock," said Sakura while her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and tongue sticking out.  
"And the Uchiha? Do you want to save him?" asked Naruto while thrusting harder and groping her tits aggressively.  
"Fuck...the...Uchiha," replied Sakura while moaning her words out.

"Did you hear that Boss? I think she just said to fuck the Uchiha. I think she's given up on getting into his pants and seed to have his bastard kids," stated one of the Shadow Clones while Naruto himself grinned further.  
"I think you're right. I think Sakura just denounced wanting the have Uchiha's seed. Is that right Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto with Sakura having this smile on her face now.  
"Yes. Naruto-sama's cock is...is much manlier then...Sasuke's," answered Sakura while feeling Naruto speeding up his thrusts before he came hard into her ass again.  
By that point, Sakura had let out a scream of bliss, and then everything went dark for the pink haired kunoichi.  
"I think you broke her Boss," said one Shadow Clone while waving his hand in front of Sakura's face.  
The lights were on, but...no one was home at the moment.  
"Reminds me of Hinata and our honeymoon," replied Naruto with a chuckle and then put Sakura stomach first onto the desk before getting out a writing brush with some ink.  
"What are you doing Boss?" asked a Shadow Clone.

"Simple. I'm marking this bitch as my submissive second wife. What else?!" answered Naruto, as he began to write on Sakura's backside, and saw his Shadow Clones grinning.  
"Nice! Not to mention you can have her help revive your clan. Still, I don't think Sakura-chan is wife material," said the other Shadow Clone.  
"Which is why Sakura-chan will sign a prenup before we get married, but to clarify your question, she will be more of my personal cock sleeve when I can't be with Hinata, and will be completely subservient to us both," answered Naruto with the Shadow Clones of himself grinning further.  
"I know Hinata-chan is going to love this," said one Shadow Clone while seeing Naruto finish his work.  
"Considering she is pregnant and her hormones are all over the place...I agree with you," said Naruto before activating the seal he put on the woman.  
Time to begin the next stage of his plan.  
(Namikaze Estates-Days Later)  
"Naruto-kun, what is the present you want to show me?" asked Hinata, as she was put in a wheelchair by an army of Shadow Clones, and wheeled by their creator through the house.

"Its a surprise Hinata-chan. We're almost there," said Naruto cheerfully before stopping at a room and opened it up with Hinata entering.  
The pregnant Hyuuga and wife Naruto gasped in shock at the sight of one Haruno Sakura currently being gangbanged by a group of Naruto Shadow Clones. They had written all over her body, pictures were being taken, or had been taken by another. Sakura herself was in a world of bliss at the moment, as she was getting her mouth, her ass, and finally her pussy fucked savagely by the Shadow Clones. Sakura's eyes glazed over with lust, she was moaning like a whore, the sounds she gave off indicated that the woman wanted more from them. Something all the Shadow Clones in the room were all happy to give the pink haired kunoichi while those watching were chanting "Fuck the slut!" over and over again.  
"Naruto-kun...what is this? What have you done to Sakura?" asked Hinata while finding the sight of Sakura being gangbanged somewhat...familiar to her honeymoon with Naruto after they got married and actually the night before they returned to Konoha.

"Simple. I made her into a cum loving bitch, who is submissive to both of us, and will obey our every command," answered Naruto with Hinata's eyes widening further at the sight of the kunoichi in this state.  
"But I thought she wanted to be with Sasuke long enough to have his children before his execution?" questioned the Hyuuga woman with Naruto's grin increasing.  
"She did, but...well...things changed," answered Naruto before explaining what he did and how Sakura was going to be his second wife but in name only with prenup in place to ensure the woman got nothing from him in the end.  
"And she'll be submissive to both of us?" Hinata asked while seeing Sakura still being taken repeatedly by Naruto's Shadow Clones and wished she wasn't pregnant right now.  
She so wanted to be in the pink haired woman's place.

"Yep. I put a seal on her ass that does just that, but Sakura doesn't know its a seal. As far as she knows, its a special tattoo like seal symbolizing herself as the second wife of the clan. She'll please you and me either separately or at the same time in a threesome. Plus, her as a nanny for when the baby is born will give us a chance to once more...rock the bed," whispered Naruto making Hinata blush at the idea of being in Sakura's position while the pink haired woman was tending to their baby.  
"I see. That is...interesting. Though I want her to be completely submissive while here in the house. What about if and when she gets pregnant?" replied Hinata with Naruto now smirking since he knew that she knew that having a second wife was optional for them due to the CRA.  
"The kids I have with her will be treated equally with yours Hinata-chan. While I will always love the children I have with you more, I can't, and won't play favorites. All I ask is you trust me on this," said Naruto with Hinata looking at Sakura intently and grinned an almost evil smile.  
Normally, Hinata would be against this whole thing Naruto created to make Sakura their sex pet, and his second wife to revive his clan considering the history the pink haired slut in front of the Hyuuga woman had with Naruto. However, Hinata's mind wasn't being its usual rational, and gentle self due to her pregnancy with Naruto's child. 

Sakura had put Naruto down, hurt him verbally, literally, and once even said being a Missing Nin of Konoha was better then serving Konoha if Naruto was Hokage. For Hinata, in her current state of mind, she felt this was the perfect punishment for the pink haired bitch, as she would become Naruto's cock sleeve when Hinata herself could not like now, and when Sakura wasn't being pounded into the ground...the Hyuuga woman herself would get the honor of making the bitch squeal in bed.  
It was indeed the perfect revenge against Sakura to see her go from Uchiha fan girl to competent kunoichi to Naruto's second wife/secret sex pet of whom Hinata herself would get a piece of after the pregnancy was over. The woman was already broken sexually by Naruto, spoiled silly just like Hinata was by the blonde Hokage's dick, stamina, and army of Shadow Clones possessing the power to turn any woman into his obedient slave.  
Hinata was fortunate to be his first in that regard.  
"So Sakura originally wanted to please you sexually just so she could see Sasuke and get his seed to have his children?" questioned Hinata while her husband rolled her out of the room while leaving his Shadow Clones to have their way with Sakura.  
"Yep! The poor bitch doesn't even realize I gave Sasuke a private death using a tasteless poison I put in his food within hours after I broke her. The poison interact with the throat to make it swell to a certain extent while food is still lodged in the throat so the victim in a sense chokes on his own food. By the time a medic got to him, the poison was already out of his system, and his throat had deflated back to normal so the death will be ruled accidental via chocking to death on food," answered Naruto knowing a public execution would make Sasuke the center of attention and the Hokage wasn't going to let the Uchiha have that last honor before his death.  
Sasuke didn't go out with a bang, but a tiny whimper that no one would ever hear.  
The ultimate insult to the prideful fool.  
"Fitting end. What did he choke on exactly?" asked Hinata with Naruto smirking at her.  
"Pie," answered Naruto with Hinata looking at him for a second before she erupted with laughter.  
"Seriously? He choked on pie?! That's a little...cliché don't you think Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata with Naruto's smirk growing.  
"Considering how much of an asshole he was and couldn't stomach a slice of humble pie in the first place...no!" answered Naruto while Hinata laughed harder.  
"You're horrible Naruto-kun," replied Hinata with Naruto kissing her cheek.  
"Not where it matter most," Naruto shot back and made Hinata blush.  
"How every true," replied Hinata knowing Naruto was VERY good in areas where doing things right counted most.  
Her being happily married to Naruto and being pregnant with his child was proof of that.


End file.
